


visions of the sun. | godric of gaul

by kissesfrompandora



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissesfrompandora/pseuds/kissesfrompandora
Summary: My less than okay, extremely late and unwelcomed tribute to the fandom.
Relationships: Godric/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	visions of the sun. | godric of gaul

Erratic breathing encased the still air that surrounded them, it made them aware of the oxygen in the air in a way they hadn’t felt since ages ago, long and dreadful moments spanned across millennia, deaths that defied death and new life that mocked it, that laughed at it, that challenged the ideology of survival, of safety, of un-life. 

Small hands strong and calloused reached for her, but she fought against, a wild animal caged against a stone wall in the view of a predator, she was the predator, yet she was not. Thousands of years of killing and stalking, pure undiluted rage vanished within the moments of un-doubtful truth, undone by lifetimes, undone by centuries, six words; I go to meet the sun. 

“I have outlived my existence.” He argued against her protests, a warm voice that never reached her through the walls of grief that surround her now, her anger razed the foundations of his resignations, she fought with him with the life that was in her, she begged him, she fell to her knees and sobbed until the blood from her eyes turned dark and pained. He stroked her cheek. He spoke kind words softly. He stood on his knees in front of her and she saw blood stained eyes in front of her as well. 

“But I have not,” she cried, “Have you outlived your love as well?” He smiled a saddened smile, of course he had not. He was doubtful that he ever could. He could never stop loving her. Yet the love was felt and treasured, the sun called to him now. The warmth of its rays would hold him again. He shook his head fervently, he saw the foolishness she felt in her eyes, he saw fear as well, a fear of being alone through the long years of her life and he understood that fear, because he had felt it before. He shared with her his memories of Gaul, of the sun and the sand, the line of the sea breaking with each wave threatening to swallow the village whole, great waves that rose higher than the last, with a vengeance, with an anger that was designated to the elements alone, that pure and unfeeling rage as it claimed the world, he knew those feelings as well, more deeply during the first years of his changing.

He knew fear in a different form when Gaul was attacked, as he was stolen from his village and the seashore that belonged to him so wholly, the memories were the only thing he was allowed to keep, even then were they threatened to escape him through the years of his enslavement, they were desperate to flee from his memory, to run to a happier place, yet he clung to them as he clung to the dagger that pierced his maker’s heart, as he clung to the hand of the girl before him as they fled from that would-be home and fled to the woods, as he clung to the semblance of humanity that had stayed with him, yet they were forsaken in the end.

As he clings now to her before him.  
As the sun clings to him.

And he releases her from him, mind and body and he releases her- from the torment and grief and all the unloved years of her life, he releases her, as the sun releases him.


End file.
